Guía para tratar con un italiano
by Corona de lacasitos
Summary: El Bad Friend Trio está desesperado: no pueden creer que Alemania e Italia, siendo tan obvios, todavía no estén juntos. ¿Qué harán para solucionar esta situación? Regalo para dragonadetinta96, ¡feliz cumpleaños!
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Esta historia está dedicada a dragonadetinta96 por su cumpleaños, ¡así que espero que te guste! Supongo que sabrás cuál es esta historia, ¿verdad? Ya que se me ocurrió gracias a ti, he pensado que sería un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños ^^

*Aparece alguien por detrás* No le hagas ni caso, es que no se le ocurría nada mejor.

*Corona de lacasitos le tapa la boca* Je, qué cosas tiene, ¿verdad? ^^U

Debo reconocer que esta es, con diferencia, unas de las historias más chorras que jamás he escrito, ¡siéntete afortunada! Me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo~

Como siempre, el resto de mis comentarios están al final ;) ¡Feliz cumpleaños otra vez!

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen~

* * *

− ¡Con esto acabamos el entrenamiento de hoy! − exclamó Alemania con potencia.

− ¡Sí, señor! − Italia, emocionado, se acercó a él con la alegría de mil soles −. Capitán, su abrazo de despedida.

Y se lanzó a sus brazos con una alegría desmedida. Alemania le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, pues todavía no se acostumbraba a la actitud tan cariñosa del italiano y, por tanto, no era capaz de devolverle el gesto.

Mientras tanto, Prusia los observaba desde la distancia murmurando maldiciones contra ellos.

− ¿_Prusse_? ¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan alterado? − preguntó Francia, que, acompañado de España, habían decidido salir a dar un paseo.

− ¿Tú los has visto? − les espetó señalando a los dos países que se despedían. Ambos les echaron un vistazo rápido.

− Es Italia abrazando a Alemania, ¿no? − comentó España −. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

− El _amour_ es tan bonito… − suspiró el francés, tan sentimental como de costumbre.

− ¡Ahí está el problema! − Prusia se levantó de un salto −. ¿Te puedes creer que todavía no han hecho nada? ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera les he visto darse un piquito de mierda! ¡Y mi hermano todavía no quiere contarme que están saliendo!

− A lo mejor es que no están saliendo − comentó España.

− Pero qué tonterías dices, _chéri_ − se quejó Francia −, es obvio que esos dos están juntos, ¡sólo hay que ver el aura brillante y rosada a su alrededor! Si te fijas bien, incluso puedes ver el hilo rojo del destino uniendo sus almas. Y qué decir de la ternura en los ojos de Alemania, dando calidez a esos ojos fríos como el hielo…

− Ya lo hemos perdido − se lamentó el español, pues el rubio ya había sido absorbido por su emotivo y romántico monólogo sobre el amor que se profesaban los buenos amigos que, sin percatarse de la aparición del escandaloso trío, se iban de vuelta a sus respectivas casas.

− Tío, creo que tienes razón − Prusia miró a su amigo español directamente a los ojos y puso una mano sobre su hombro −. Con lo tonto que es mi hermano para los temas de sentimientos (no sé cómo no ha podido heredar ni un poco de mi grandiosidad), puede no haberse dado cuenta todavía.

− Pues mira que hay que ser denso… − comentó España, consiguiendo sorprender al prusiano y cortando el monólogo de Francia. Ambos lo miraron como si acabara de salirle una cabeza y sintieron una súbita necesidad de darle cabezazos por tonto.

− ¿Cómo es eso que dicen en su tierra? "Le dijo la sartén al cazo" − le comentó Francia al albino.

− Vivir para ver, nunca creí que sería tan inconsciente como para hablar de la densidad de la gente.

España, que no se enteraba de sus cuchicheos (y luego va por ahí criticando, si es que no tiene remedio), decidió volverse hacia sus amigos con un gesto preocupado.

− Oye, ¿y qué hacemos? ¿Intentamos que se junten o algo?

− ¡No seas tonto! − Francia, el experto en amor, no tardó en darle una colleja −. Primero tienen que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

España se sobó la zona golpeada con una mueca de dolor.

− _Joer_, no tenías que ser tan brusco, ¿sabes? Además, Ita es muy espabilado para estos temas, seguro que ya lo sabe.

− ¡Pero mi hermano no! Si sólo cree lo que lee en los libros, no suele hacer caso a sus instintos… ¿Y si escribo un libro que le diga que está enamorado de Ita?

− ¿Después de la que montaste en San Valentín? Ni se te ocurra − se espantó Francia −. Me sorprende que el pobre Italia todavía le dirija la palabra a Alemania. Será que de verdad lo ama.

− Qué romántico − comentó el español, entre soñador y divertido −. Me gustaría tener a alguien que me quisiera tanto como Italia a Alemania…

Otra vez, sus amigos lo miraron con horror, aunque el gesto de Francia fue mucho más exagerado que el de Prusia, que sólo frunció el ceño en desacuerdo. Deseaban que España fuera la clase de persona que se espabilaba con una colleja, pero el muchacho era duro de mollera y no era capaz de ver el amor ni aunque lo tuviera delante cada día, tal y como era su caso.

− _Espagne_, cariño, si no fuera porque te adoro, estaría dándote una paliza − declaró el rubio con ganas de llorar. Y ese hombre se jactaba de ser el país de la pasión…

− ¿Y eso? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? − preguntó con cierta súplica y arrepentimiento. No era la primera vez que Francia decía algo así, y siempre era porque había dicho o hecho, aunque inconscientemente, algo malo.

− Verás, si tuvieras un poco más de cabeza…

− ¡Franchute, espera! − saltó Prusia −. ¿Y si escribimos el libro entre los tres? ¡Será el doble de grandioso que si lo escribiera sólo yo! Que nada puede superar mi grandiosidad, pero vosotros no estáis mal, sois lo grandioso dentro de lo mediocre, y podremos hacer que mi tonto hermano se dé cuenta de una vez de que Italia quiere que lo ponga contra una pared.

− Podrías ser un poco menos soez − le reprochó Francia −. El amor entre ambos es puro y verdadero, y conociéndolos tardarán en llegar hasta lo que es el sexo propiamente, entre lo tímido que es Alemania y la inocencia de Italia…

− ¡A mí me gusta la idea! − saltó el emocionado castaño −. Pero no le digas que lo ponga contra una pared, volverás a espantar al pobre Italia. Si acaso podemos hacer que tu hermano se dé cuenta de lo que siente y que se lo confiese.

Gilbert soltó un grito de júbilo mientras abrazaba a su buen amigo España.

− ¡Gracias, tío! ¡Tú si que eres un amigo!

− ¡Yo también te quiero, tío! − respondió apretando el fuerte abrazo que, como machos que eran, era tan brusco que podrían estar espachurrándose mutuamente.

− Y vosotros no podríais hacer nada a derechas sin vuestro_ frère France_, así que os ayudaré. No quiero que el romance de esos dos se eche a perder por vuestra culpa.

− ¡Entonces tú también te unes! − el español, todavía más ilusionado, tiró del brazo del rubio para incorporarlo al abrazo.

− No se hable más, vamos a mi casa y lo escribimos online − decidió Prusia intentando separarse de los otros dos, pero entre que España era una lapa y Francia estaba "aprovechando el momento", le resultaba imposible soltarse de semejantes pulpos −. No voy a dejar que mi hermano deje al pobre Italia en ascuas más tiempo, el pobre chiquillo debe estar harto de esperar.

* * *

Horas después, mientras Alemania leía tranquilamente un libro en el salón acompañado de Austria, que tocaba el piano, Prusia apareció muy alterado y le arrancó el libro de entre las manos.

− ¿Se puede saber qué haces? − le espetó el rubio.

La reacción de Austria fue un poco más exagerada.

− ¿Qué comportamiento tan indecente es ése? ¡Devuélvele el libro ahora mismo y discúlpate! Me pones tan furioso que necesito manifestar mi ira con el piano.

− ¡Calla, señorito! West, he encontrado algo casi tan grandioso como yo en Internet, ¡ven a verlo!

Alemania conocía bien esta escena, ya que se repetía unas tres veces y media al día: Prusia lo llamaba para que fuera a ver algo "grandioso" (normalmente vídeos de gente dándose hostias como panes), y si se atrevía a negarse tendría que soportar horas y horas de reproches, quejas y "Weeeeest, hazlo por tu grandioso hermano, veeeeen", el tiempo que tardara en cansarse y aceptar la propuesta de su hermano mayor. Con una pereza que no era propia de él, se levantó del sofá y siguió arrastrando los pies al albino que, casi dando saltitos de emoción, lo guiaba hasta su habitación como si el de ojos azules nunca hubiera pisado esa casa.

− Ya verás, ya verás, te va a encantar, casi no me lo he podido creer cuando lo he leído. ¡Si he tenido que llamar a Francia y España para compartir su grandiosidad! Y luego se me ha ocurrido que, siendo el hermano mayor más grandioso de todos los tiempos, debería compartir esta maravilla con mi pequeñín.

Alemania suspiró y un ligero sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas. Prusia siempre tenía que abochornarlo de alguna forma, parecía que ésa era su razón para existir.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, se encontraron a Francia y España tirados en la cama, el de ojiverde con lo pies apoyados en la pared y el rubio bocabajo, y hojeando las revistas porno de Prusia.

− Tío, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… − dijo España, pero se quedó callado a mitad.

− Tu gusto para el porno es pésimo − terminó Francia con un suspiro −. Ni una sonrisa nos has sacado.

− ¡Vosotros podéis iros a la mierda!

− Al parecer aquí hay alguien muy frustrado, _Espagne_… − comentó el francés guiñándole un ojo a su vecino.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo debe llevar sin llevarse a nadie a la cama? − le siguió el juego con una sonrisa divertida.

− Seguro que desde que se hizo con las regiones vitales de Austria (gran forma de proclamar que te lo has tirado, por cierto) no ha podido catar nada.

− Venga, largo de una vez, ¡no os aguanto! − se enfureció el prusiano. Y no, no es como si de verdad llevara una buena temporada de sequía, ¡él era el grandioso Prusia! Si quisiera tendría a una larga cola de pretendientes esperando en su puerta.

− ¿Querías enseñarme esto? − dijo Alemania, algo irritado por la escena.

− Mira la pantalla, West, la pantalla.

El rubio suspiró otra vez y se sentó frente al ordenador, aunque no pudo creer lo que veía.

− ¿"Guía para tratar con un italiano"?

− ¡Exacto! El tío que lo ha escrito ha pasado muchos años conviviendo con italianos, así que sabe perfectamente cómo se comportan. Y la guía es genial, ¡casi tan grandiosa como yo! Deberías leerla ahora mismo.

− Pero… − intentó replicar, recordando el mal trago que pasó durante San Valentín.

− ¡Tú léela, Francia y España conocen muy bien a esos dos y me han asegurado que tiene razón! Y ahora, si me disculpas… − Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió con tal fuerza que por poco la arrancó de su marco −. ¡Vosotros dos! ¿Cómo podéis cuestionar mi grandioso gusto para el porno? ¡Y no es que no tenga pretendientes, es que no me interesan!

− Ya, claro, y yo soy virgen − respondió Francia con burla −. Y España es inteligente, por supuesto.

− ¡Oye! − se quejó el español.

Alemania se frotó las sienes, intentando no escuchar las discusiones sobre la inexistente vida sexual de su hermano mayor. Tal vez no era tan mala idea leer ese libro online…

_Antes de nada, debo decir, ¡bienvenido o bienvenida sea! Mi nombre es Gilbert Bonnefoy Carriedo y seré el encargado de guiarle en el laberíntico mundo que es la mente italiana._

− Gilbert Bonnefoy Carriedo… − susurró el alemán −. Cada vez hay nombres más raros.

_Como debe saber, los italianos son personas apasionadas y dinámicas, amantes del romance, la buena comida y el arte, pero también confusos, y en demasía. Sin embargo, una vez que conoces su patrón de conducta, entenderlos es tan fácil como contar los dedos de una mano. En Italia hay, en principio, tres personalidades generales, pero ya que una es apenas una minoría, vamos a centrarnos en las mayoritarias. En este primer capítulo, les hablaremos de la que llamaremos "personalidad luminosa"._

_Los italianos con una personalidad luminosa son el colmo de la adorabilidad. Son dulces, amables, inocentes, torpes, bastantes emocionales, con un buen corazón y siempre tienen una sonrisa en la cara. Sin embargo, al ser tan dados a las palabras amables y los gestos de cariño, su actitud puede resultar muy confusa a los ojos de otras personas, más si la persona en cuestión no está acostumbrada a tratar con el resto de la humanidad. Para comprender este comportamiento, realizaremos un sencillo test al que tendrás que responder sinceramente con "sí" o "no". De nada sirve intentar engañarse a sí mismo, ¿no es así? Entonces prepárese y asegúrese de haber respondido correctamente._

Alemania inspiró hondo y cogió un papel y un lápiz para anotar las respuestas.

_Test "personalidad luminosa":_

_Primera pregunta: ¿El italiano en cuestión se considera su amigo o incluso su mejor amigo?_

Ludwig no tardó en escribir "sí" junto al número 1 que había trazado en el papel. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde su primer encuentro con Italia y unos pocos menos desde que empezaron a considerarse amigos. Que dudara de ello a estas alturas era casi inaceptable.

_Segunda pregunta: ¿El italiano está constantemente preguntándole si lo quieres?_

Algo incómodo por la pregunta, Alemania volvió a responder afirmativamente. Debería estar ya acostumbrado, pero era una sensación extraña la que le invadía cada vez que Italia se acercaba a él con los ojos llorosos y le preguntaba con voz suplicante si lo quería.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos que comenzaban a tomar el poder de su mente y volvió a centrarse en el test.

_Tercera pregunta: ¿El italiano le abraza más de cinco veces al día?_

Alemania notó que empezaba a sonrojarse. No hacía falta llevar la cuenta, Italia buscaba cualquier excusa para colgarse del cuello de su amigo, por lo que volvió a responder con un sí.

_Cuarta pregunta: ¿El italiano suele colarse en su cama (incluso teniendo en cuenta que los italianos suelen dormir sin ropa) cuando está durmiendo o en su ducha cuando la está empleando?_

Alemania notó que todo el calor de su cuerpo se acumulaba en sus mejillas y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, casi notando que una nube de vapor salía de su cabeza. No podía creer que tuviera que marcar esa respuesta como afirmativa. Puede que no tuviera el mejor ejemplo por parte de su hermano y sus amigos, pero ni siquiera ellos solían llegar a tales extremos. No siempre.

_Quinta pregunta: Si por algún casual el italiano y usted fueran enemigos en una guerra y usted lo capturara como rehén, ¿el italiano preferiría estar con usted a escapar?_

Alemania frunció el ceño. Aunque estaba muy en contra de la actitud de Italia como soldado, no podía negar que era agradable pensar que tenía a alguien que lo apreciara incluso estando en bandos enemigos. Sin embargo, esa pregunta era tan concreta que rozaba lo sospechoso. Después de dudar durante unos segundos, decidió que lo mejor sería darle un voto de confianza, responder que así era y continuar con el test.

_Ahora, antes de continuar con el test, podemos realizar una pequeña comprobación. ¿Todas sus respuestas son afirmativas?_

Alemania echó un vistazo a su papel. Sin duda, había respondido con un sí a todas y cada una de ellas.

_Si ése es el caso, sólo puedo decir: ¡felicidades! Tiene a sus pies a un italiano sediento de amor, de __su__ amor. Los italianos de ese tipo son sinceros y amables, por lo que su actitud puede parecer la misma entre unos amigos que entre una pareja, pero créame, hay una diferencia más que notoria. Para ello, sólo piense en si se comporta de igual forma con todos sus amigos o sus familiares. Puede que sea cariñoso, ¿pero llega al mismo extremo que con usted? Puede que siempre les sonría y sea amable, ¿pero acaso no hay diferencia con la forma con la que le sonríe y le habla a usted? Son pequeños detalles, pero vitales para entender sus verdaderos sentimientos: que está enamorado de usted._

Alemania tuvo que leer el párrafo una y otra vez, con la boca abierta, sonrojado y temblando como un flan. Sí, acaba de hacer el test y todas las respuestas habían dado positivo, y si lo pensaba había diferencia entre el trato que le daba a Japón o a Romano que con el suyo, pero nunca pensó que se debiera a un interés amoroso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

_¿Confuso? No me sorprende. A muchas personas, a no ser que hagan este test para asegurarse de ello, suele pillarles por sorpresa. Lo primordial ahora es tratar de desentrañar sus propios sentimientos. Lo más probable es que sea la primera vez que intenta ver a ese joven desde un punto de vista romántico y eso, en un primer momento, resulta muy complicado. Déjeme preguntarle, ¿puede imaginarse una vida lejos de él? ¿Echaría de menos su sonrisa, la forma en que pronuncia su nombre, su alegría natural, su afán por intentar hacerle sonreír, sus abrazos y besos cariñosos? Apuesto a que incluso extrañaría sus extraños hábitos, como repetir constantemente una coletilla aparentemente tonta._

Alemania volvió a sonrojarse un poco. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero desde que ocurrió "aquello" en San Valentín, cada vez había estado pensando más en su relación con Italia. Nunca se había planteando lo que el castaño pudiera sentir por él, simplemente porque estaba demasiado ocupado analizando sus propios sentimientos. Para alguien cuya única experiencia amorosa había sido leyéndola a través de libros, lo que sentía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No se sonrojaba sólo con verlo, ni sentía las llamadas mariposas en el estómago, sólo… simplemente el recuerdo más tonto con el italiano conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, cada vez que se acercaba con esa sonrisa de pura felicidad a él notaba que un agradable calorcillo se acomodaba en su pecho, tenía una inevitable y prácticamente ilógica necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo para poder asegurarse de que esa sonrisa que tanto amaba nunca se borrara.

Espera, ¿acaba de pensar…?

− ¡West! ¿Lo has leído ya?

Pero el rubio decidió ignorar a su hermano y comenzó a leer los párrafos por encima hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

_Ahora que sabes que correspondes a los sentimientos del italiano, puedes salir y decírselo directamente. Tampoco te comportes como si de un soldado te trataras y se lo sueltes de un tirón, sino que háblale con cariño y delicadeza, como si tus palabras fueran objetos arrojadizos: ya que lo amas, ¿qué prefieres, lanzarle cuchillos o suaves plumas?; por tanto, intenta ablandar en terreno. Sé honesto pero amable, sin asustarlo. Si estás nervioso, piensa que todo en esta vida fluye, y el amor es el camino más hermoso que puedes seguir. Aunque te cueste y te tropieces de vez en cuando, sin duda la meta vale la pena, pues esa meta son los brazos de la persona amada._

− Esta última frase suena como algo que diría Francia… − comentó casi para sí mismo, pero Prusia tragó saliva, sintiéndose descubierto.

− ¿D-de verdad? ¿Tú crees?

− Sí, además este tipo tiene un nombre muy raro, debe ser medio francés − volvió a murmurar, pero no iba a perder más tiempo; tenía algo que hacer y no pensaba detenerse hasta conseguirlo. Se levantó y salió con paso firme y decidido de la habitación −. Hermano, te dejo a cargo de la casa.

− ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? − preguntó. España y Francia se asomaron desde el salón, curiosos.

− Tengo que hacer una cosa − respondió sin siquiera pensar en detenerse.

− ¡Con eso no me aclaras nada, West! − se quejó.

− Tengo que ir a Italia a hacer una cosa, ¿con eso te vale?

Francia y España compartieron una sonrisa emocionada y triunfadora y se abstuvieron de chocar las palmas para demostrar su gozo. El albino se detuvo en cuanto oyó esa respuesta, pero su hermano no se enteró y salió de la casa con una precipitación más propia del italiano. Prusia se giró hacia sus amigos, los tres con la misma expresión de júbilo en el rostro, y dejaron escapar un grito de victoria que por poco fue solapado por la queja que salió del salón.

− ¡Callad de una vez! ¡Sois muy ruidosos!

* * *

Alemania llegó a Italia casi en el mismo tiempo que Italia solía tardar en llegar a su país, a diferencia de que él tuvo la decencia de pedir permiso a Suiza para atravesarlo. Inspiró hondo antes de llamar al timbre de la alegre casa de campo del italiano de norte, esperando que Romano no estuviera de visita.

Por suerte para él, quien abrió la puerta fue el joven alegre de sonrisa brillante e inocencia casi inquebrantable, llevando un delantal color crema algo manchado con harina y tomate. Su habitual sonrisa se ensanchó al ver al alemán frente a su puerta y Alemania juraría que sus ojos ámbar empezaron a brillar.

− ¡Alemania! − No tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos con efusividad −. ¡Me alegro de verte! No te esperaba, pero siempre es un placer tenerte de visita − comentó sin dejar de expulsar alegría por todos los poros de su piel.

− Supongo que debería haber avisado, lo siento.

− ¡No, no, no pasa nada! Tampoco estaba muy ocupado. − Sin siquiera ofrecérselo, arrastró al rubio dentro de la casa y lo sentó en el sofá −. Ahora te traigo un poco de café. ¿Te apetecen galletas? Antes he estado con Hungría y hemos hecho bastantes, ¡nos han salido riquísimas! Aunque ella se ha ido hace un buen rato diciendo que quería darle unas cuantas a Austria.

Y tampoco le dio tiempo a responder, sino que salió cual torbellino hacia la cocina en busca de la comida. Alemania se frotó los ojos, intentando reducir el cansancio y los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No creía que beber café fuera a calmarlo, pero sabía la obsesión que tenían los italianos con dicha bebida y no pretendía hacerle un feo a Italia, a él al que menos.

− Ve, ya está − oyó que decía la voz del castaño mucho antes de lo que esperaba, por lo que pegó un respingo. Al poco apareció Italia de nuevo, esta vez con una bandeja en la mano que llevaba dos tazas humeantes y un plato hasta arriba de galletas de chocolate.

− Tienen muy buena pinta − comentó el rubio.

Italia sonrió otra vez, aunque parecía que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco.

− Gracias, ¡pero pruébalas! Seguro que saben todavía mejor.

Alemania asintió y se llevó una a la boca, aún cuando no tenía demasiada hambre por los nervios. Como esperaba, estaba deliciosa, no esperaba menos de la prodigiosa mano italiana para la cocina. Cogió su taza de café y bebió un sorbo para no empalagarse con el sabor a chocolate. Aunque le gustaban los dulces, siempre intentaba encontrar el equilibrio entre dulce y amargo.

− Eres increíble − se le escapó, pensando en las maravillas culinarias creaba ese chico con la receta más simple, pero intentó corregirse al ver que Italia empezaba a enrojecer a una velocidad alarmante −. Q-quiero decir, siempre sabes cómo sacar el mejor partido de los ingredientes, es una cualidad fantástica.

− ¿Eso significan que te han gustado? ¡Bien! − Ahora que había recibido el visto bueno de Alemania, no tardó en zamparse una −. No es tan difícil, el ingrediente secreto es el amor − respondió guiñando un ojo.

Alemania notó que se le aceleraba el corazón, así que decidió que era el momento de hacer su confesión.

− Italia, tengo que contarte una cosa − declaró intentando no atascarse en el proceso. El italiano se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con curiosidad y migas esparcidas por toda la mitad inferior de su rostro, lo que le daba una imagen más infantil −. Sabes que no suelo decirlo en voz alta, pero eres mi mejor amigo y una de las personas a las que más aprecio, por no decir la que más. − Italia se forzó a sonreír, halagado, aunque ese ataque de sinceridad le incomodaba un poco, a la par que le avergonzaba. No estaba acostumbrado a que Alemania dijera tales cosas en voz alta.

− Yo también te quiero mucho, Alem… − El alemán levantó la mano para demostrar que no había terminado de hablar.

− El caso es que, desde hace algún tiempo, yo… − cerró los ojos con fuerza, demasiado avergonzado como para atreverse a mirarlo a la cara − he tenido la sensación de que nuestra relación estaba cambiando. No es que haya pasado algo malo ni tampoco tiene nada que ver contigo; es decir, tiene que ver, pero no es que haya sido directamente culpa tuya y… − Paró para respirar y poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en los del italiano, que ahora se veían preocupados −. Lo que pasa es que creo que… me he enamorado de ti. No, perdón, no lo creo, estoy bastante seguro de que es así.

Está bien, no era la declaración de amor más romántica, pero Alemania era primerizo en ese aspecto, así que no sabía cómo se suponía que debía declararse. Esperó a la reacción de Italia, que primero se quedó mirándolo sin comprender, luego sus ojos se agrandaron y sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rosado.

− ¿D-de verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

− Estoy seguro en un noventa y cinco por ciento.

Italia sonrió de la forma más amplia y, a los ojos de Alemania, hermosa que un rostro humano podía mostrar. Sus ojos brillantes por la felicidad miraron al rubio como si acabara de decirle que iba a regalarle todas las existencias universales de pasta.

− ¡Eso es más que suficiente! − Se levantó de golpe y Alemania, intuyendo sus intenciones (básicamente por la costumbre), dejó la taza en la mesilla antes de que Italia se lanzara a sus brazos y empezara a besarle por toda la cara −. No creía que podría esperar mucho más para decírtelo: ¡_ti amo, Germania, ti amo tanto_! Creía que me volvería loco esperando a que me lo dijeras.

− ¿Esperando? − preguntó el alemán intentando protegerse, inútilmente, de los besuqueos. ¡Él no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de afecto! −. ¿No podías decírmelo y ya?

− No sabía si me querías de esa forma o no. − Hizo un puchero infantil y se separó un poco de él, quedando sentado en un regazo −. Siempre te muestras muy frío con todo el mundo, apenas me dices que me quieres y siempre me estás regañando, ¿cómo esperabas que lo supiera?

− T-tú… Pero yo no trato a nadie como tú − confesó con un fuerte sonrojo −. Eres la persona, y con diferencia, con la que más confianza tengo en todos los sentidos.

Italia sonrió otra vez y, algo temeroso de que lo rechazara, cogió el rostro de Alemania entre sus manos y le plantó un tierno beso en la boca. Sin embargo, por muy inesperada e incómoda que le resultara una acción tan íntima, era Italia el que estaba besándolo, la persona que más quería en el mundo; por lo que no tardó en corresponder y abrazarlo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los hermanos alemanes, Prusia notó un escalofrío y una sensación de felicidad lejana. Sabía de sobras quién era el que estaba sintiéndose así y no tardó en sonreír.

− Lo hemos conseguido, mi tonto hermanito por fin se ha declarado a Italia − comentó a Francia y España, que estaban amarrando a Austria, con un pañuelo en la boca como mordaza, a una silla.

− ¿De verdad? − preguntó España soltando las cuerdas con las que estaba atando sus muñecas −. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

− Somos una sola nación, _Spanien_, tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte, y sé que ahora mismo está sintiendo la felicidad más extrema y grandiosa que se puede alcanzar. Vamos, casi tan feliz como cuando me conoció.

− Debes reconocer que los tres juntos somos grandiosos, _Prusse_ − comentó Francia mientras terminaba de atarle los tobillos al pobre austriaco.

− Sí, pero yo el que más. España puede ir en segundo puesto.

− ¡Bien!

− Oye, oye, ¿y yo qué? Y _Espagne_, _chéri_, ven a terminar de atar a Austria.

− A ti nada, gabacho. Bastante tienes con tenernos a nosotros dos de amigos.

− Te vas a…

− Tíos, dejad de discutir, que los dos sois geniales − dijo España terminando en trabajo que había dejado a mitad −. Francia, tú si quieres puedes ir segundo.

− Gracias, _mon amour_, es genial tenerte como amigo.

− Está bien, los dos podéis ser los segundos, ¡pero sólo porque yo os lo permito!

− Sí, sí.

− _Oui_,_ oui_.

Prusia se quedó mirándolos con una cara extraña. ¿Cómo habían podido responder lo mismo al unísono? Vale que cada uno en su idioma, pero…

El timbre sonó y tuvo que ir a abrir, aunque deseó no haberlo hecho. En cuanto abrió la puerta una sartén impactó contra su cara y una joven húngara se coló en la casa, yendo directa al salón, sabiendo que su exmarido no podía vivir lejos de un piano.

− ¡Señor Austria! − exclamó entrando en el salón −. Italia y yo hemos hecho galletas y… − Se calló al descubrir a Francia y España trabajando en su labor de humillar al músico −. ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho al señor Austria!?

− _Mon Dieu_…

− Oh, no…

− ¡Chicos! ¡Huid, rápido! − gritó Prusia.

Si había algo en lo que los tres estaban especializados, era en huir de húngaras armadas con sartenes, así que en lo que se dice "pío" ambos estaban corriendo escopetados hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Hungría desató al moreno y se sentó en el sillón con un aura oscura a su alrededor y acariciando su sartén.

− Ya volverán, ya…

− Hungría, cálmese − le pidió Austria. Aunque estuviera furioso e indignado por el comportamiento del escandaloso trío, no les deseaba la suerte que les correría si se cruzaban con _esa_ Hungría.

Pero no todos tenían la mala suerte que ellos mismos se buscaban, y mientras unos recorrían Europa como si les persiguiera el mismísimo demonio, un alemán y un italiano cocinaban mano a mano la cena, ambos con las sonrisas tontas propias de los enamorados.

* * *

¿Ves por qué decía que era la más tonta que se me ha ocurrido por ahora? Ha sido muy divertido de escribir :D excepto las escenas fluff, eso me ha destrozado por dentro. Ya sabes que siempre doy por hecho el Gerita y, por tanto, no suelo escribir declaraciones de amor, así que espero no haber destrozado los personajes...

Aviso de que este fic probablemente acabará como un two-short, porque todavía nos queda una personalidad italiana por tratar, ¿recordáis? Sólo esperemos que no me lleve mucho tiempo de escribir :D

¡Espero que hayas tenido un fantástico día, y feliz cumpleaños otra vez! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas~ aquí viene la segunda y última parte de este two-shot C: Sé que me he retrasado mucho más de lo que suelo, y de verdad que lo siento, pero ha habido varios motivos (que tampoco son de mucho peso, pero fueron los determinantes) para que no escribiera:

Primero, desde mayo hasta mediados de junio estuve con los horribles exámenes DX Y después fue por la maldita falta de inspiración y porque este capítulo se me atascaba. De verdad, nunca se me ha atascado tanto una historia, no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir. Me era imposible continuarlo, y me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas terminarlo.

**POR ESO** quiero que me deis vuestra más sincera opinión sobre este capítulo, no os cortéis ni un pelo. Ahora mismo no puedo ser objetiva porque mi cabeza no da para más, pero si de verdad os ha dejado mal sabor de boca y se me ocurre una forma mejor de hacerlo, juro que reescribiré todo el capítulo. Supongo que sobre todo pesa la opinión de dragonadetinta96 ^^U Considera este capítulo como una felicitación estilo "yahoo he entrado en la universidad", o algo así XD

Y creo que ha sido precisamente por el atasco que el capítulo se me ha alargado tanto, en fin...

Como siempre, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos están abajo :3

El disclaimer está en el primer capítulo y no hace falta repetirlo, todos saben que no me llamo Himaruya -.-

* * *

− Maldita húngara… − se lamentaba Prusia mientras España le ponía hielo en los hematomas que le había dejado Hungría al alcanzarlo. Sin duda esa mujer tenía un buen gancho, y todavía más si empleaba una sartén en lugar del puño.

− Ea, ea, ea − canturreaba el español sin hacer caso de las protestas.

− Mira que hacerle esto al grandioso yo…

− Ea, ea, ea.

− Y ni siquiera me hacía caso cuando le decía que era por un bien común…

− Ea, ea, ea.

− Joder, _Spanien_, ¿qué cojones es esa cancioncita? ¿Dónde se quedó el "fusosososo~" de siempre? − se quejó, abriendo y cerrando los brazos en cuanto mencionó tan famoso hechizo.

− ¡Pero es que ése es para levantar el ánimo! Yo estoy intentando curarte las heridas.

− ¿Y para ese no tenías uno sobre un culo francés?

Francia, que hasta el momento se había quedado sentado mirando cómo el español y el prusiano perdían neuronas a cada conversación que mantenían, pegó un minirrespingo.

− ¿Un qué? − preguntó con una sonrisa bastante interesada.

− Prusia, que yo sepa el único hechizo con un culo es el de "cura sana, culito de rana…" − respondió España, confuso.

Aunque el castaño no entendiera nada, Francia lo pilló con demasiada facilidad. Mosqueado, se giró hacia el albino que reía entre dientes.

− ¡No empieces tú también, ruso! ¡Ya tengo bastante con Inglaterra!

− ¿A quién estás llamando ruso? − se enfureció Prusia, que se levantó de un salto. Por supuesto, él es la nación más grandiosa, increíble y asombrosa que existe, por lo que en ningún momento le dolieron sus recientes heridas ni tuvo que contener cualquier muestra de dolor. ¡Por supuesto que no!

− ¡Oye, oye, tranquilos! − se interpuso España −. Prusia, tío, que con la paliza que te han dado te tiene que doler todo el cuerpo…

− ¡Mi grandioso cuerpo está en perfecto estado! Además, ¿por qué vosotros acabasteis intactos?

− Ah, eso fue gracias a la buena labia de España − respondió el francés con una sonrisa pícara ante la maravillosa estrategia improvisada del castaño.

− ¿Qué? Si yo no hice nada…

− Calla, deja que el gabacho hable − le chistó Prusia mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón. De todos era bien sabido que no podías preguntarle nada a España, que de tan despistado que era a veces olvidaba que era una nación.

Francia hizo un mohín ante el insulto, pero lo que iba a contar era demasiado importante como para dejarse amedrentar. Se colocó en una pose interesante y esperó a que pasara una brisa de viento para darle un toque de dramatismo, luego recordó que se encontraban en una habitación cerrada y tuvo que pedirle a España que encendiera un ventilador, aunque no era ni la mitad de emotivo. En realidad, era bastante cutre.

− Verás, mi querido Prusia − empezó con un tono meloso −, mientras tú estabas tirado en el suelo gracias a Hungría, España y yo estuvimos corriendo como condenados hasta que nos alcanzó esa pequeña locuela. − Hizo una pausa para añadir suspense, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que Prusia resoplara −. Sin embargo, en cuanto nos acorraló contra una esquina, con la sartén entre las manos y un aura de pura maldad, sus ojos brillantes de sádica locura y una sonrisa cada vez más psicópata asomándose en esa carita de ángel, aunque más bien parecía un demonio sediento de sangre y venganza y…

− _Frankreich_, ¿podrías omitir un poquito los detalles? − se quejó el albino −. Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que la loca esa podía asesinarte sólo con la mirada.

Francia asintió, contento de que su explicación hubiera surgido el efecto deseado.

− Bueno, entonces nuestro querido España empezó a balbucear para salvar su pobre vida y dijo… dijo _eso_ que hace que una chica olvide toda su ira − añadió con una sonrisa sugerente.

− ¿Me estás diciendo que este cabeza hueca se ofreció a ir de compras con ella?

− Oh, no, mucho mejor que eso. Mucho, mucho mejor − insistió convirtiendo su voz en un ronroneo, esperando que así Prusia captara la indirecta.

Y la captó.

− ¿Se ofreció a hacer un striptease? Mira que le tengo dicho que no se fíe de tus consejos para ligar…

− _Chéri_, mis consejos para ligar son supremos, y mucho más refinados que algo tan vulgar − refunfuñó haciendo una mueca de disgusto −. Además, convencer a España de que se desnude es mucho más sencillo de lo que te imaginas.

Ambos le dedicaron una mirada al español que, con los mismos ojos llenos de inocencia de un niño, jugaba con las mascotas de Francia y Prusia ignorando completamente la conversación entre ambas naciones.

− En fin, ¿y entonces qué ha hecho? − preguntó el alemán.

− Le dijo que Austria estaba acostumbrado a que lo atara, ya que era algo que hacían constantemente estando casados − respondió moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

− ¿Y eso qué…? − Se cortó al comprender lo que semejante afirmación significaba. Empezando a enrojecer a toda velocidad, se giró para volver a observar al aparentemente santurrón español. Ahora, en vez de notar un aura de pureza a su alrededor, veía una máscara que ocultaba a un demonio de la perversión −. Definitivamente debería dejar de juntarse contigo, _Frankreich_, lo has corrompido de los pies a la cabeza.

− Ojalá fuera por eso, _Prusse_, pero que nos criara el Imperio Romano nos ha afectado a todos − respondió, recordando su niñez con España, en la que ambos sepultaban bajo preguntas, nacidas de su infantil curiosidad, al desvergonzado imperio.

− ¿Y aún con todas no se da cuenta de que Romano…?

− _Non_. − Francia fingió que se iba a echar a llorar y empezó a morder un pañuelo por la impotencia −. ¡Es tan desesperante…!

Prusia se quedó mirando fijamente al país de la pasión, mientras éste era picoteado por ambas aves, cuando se le ocurrió. Volvió a levantarse de un salto, tirando el ventilador en el proceso y haciendo que Francia pegara un respingo.

− ¡_Prusse_! ¿Estás intentando darme un infarto o qué?

− ¡He tenido otra grandiosa y fantástica idea! Era de suponer, viene de mi grandioso cerebro, pero es tan increíble que te dejará de piedra.

− "Ideas sobre cómo darle un susto de muerte a tu pobre hermanito Francia", ¿verdad? − respondió con dramatismo.

− ¡Tenemos que hacer que ese pobre inconsciente de ahí − señaló al castaño, que seguía sin enterarse de nada − se de cuenta de los sentimientos del hermano mayor de Italia!

− Ya, _mon ami_, eso es evidente, pero nunca he conseguido que lo notara…

− ¡Pero déjame acabar! Si con mi hermano funcionó, ¿por qué no con él? ¡Tenemos que continuar nuestra guía!

Francia se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. Sí que era una buena idea, sería más fácil que España se diera cuenta si no se veía acosado por sus amigos…

− No está mal, _Prusse_, parece que tu cerebro puede funcionar, pero tenemos que hacer que España se vaya… Ah, ya sé.

Se levantó y le dio un par de toques en el hombro al español, que levantó la mirada con ambos pajaritos picoteándole los dedos.

− ¡Francia! ¿Has visto que monos? ¡Son para comérselos!

− Sí, sí, son adorables. _Espagne_, cariño, ¿no tenías que ir a hablar hoy con Holanda?

España parpadeó un par de veces, luego se levantó a toda prisa, casi tirando a las pequeñas aves durante el proceso.

− ¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias por recordármelo!

− ¿Qué tienes que decirle al drogata ese? − preguntó Prusia mientras volvía a colocar el ventilador en su sitio, que llevaba un buen rato dándole fresquito a la alfombra.

− Siempre viene a mi casa a plantar marihuana, por el buen tiempo y eso, ¡pero es que está prohibido! Ya estoy cansado de repetírselo siempre, pero parece que no aprende. A ver si hoy consigo convencerlo…

− Mucha suerte, _mon amour_.

− Tienes al grandioso yo de tu lado, no puedes fallar.

− ¡Gracias! − se despidió con una enorme sonrisa.

Una vez desapareció por la puerta, Francia y Prusia compartieron una mirada cómplice y salieron disparados hacia el ordenador.

* * *

España volvió, horas después, hecho un asco y a punto de echarse a llorar. Puede que Holanda no quisiera dejar sus costumbres de plantar hierba en casas ajenas y que estuviera _un poquito_ cansado de España, ¡pero esa no era razón para tirarle una maceta de geranios desde el balcón!

− Pru, Fran… − los llamó con la típica vocecita de un niño llorón. Ese golpe le había hecho ver las estrellas, ¡casi comparable con un cabezazo italiano!

− _Espagne_, tesoro, ¿qué ha pasado? − preguntó Francia desde la cocina.

− Holanda me odia − se lamentó.

− No sabía que eso fuera ningún secreto − comentó el prusiano, ganándose una colleja por parte del francés.

− Oh, _chéri_, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Mira, te voy a enseñar una cosa para que la leas, así te olvidas de _Pays-Bas_ durante un rato, ¿te apetece?

España asintió, todavía con los ojitos brillantes de cachorrito abandonado, y dejó que Francia lo llevara a la habitación de Prusia, donde por poco el rubio tuvo que obligarlo a sentarse delante del ordenador. España se quedó a cuadros cuando leyó el título de lo que le estaba mostrando su buen amigo Francia.

− ¿Pero qué…? Francia, ¿por qué me enseñas esto? A mí no me hace falta…

− Tú haz la prueba, _mon ami_, seguro que te acaba sacando una sonrisa.

− Eso siempre − respondió, pensando que Romano, la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre acababa haciéndole sonreír −. En fin, si tú lo dices…

Francia sonrió y, conforme España empezaba a leer el nuevo capítulo, decidió abandonar la habitación.

_¡Bienvenido o bienvenida de nuevo! Confío en que el capítulo anterior le fuera de ayuda. Dado que hemos hablado de la parte luminosa de Italia, ahora es el momento de centrarnos en su otro lado, en el oscuro, el retorcido, la cara oculta de tan alegre país. Exacto, hablaremos de la personalidad oscura._

_Al contrario de lo que ocurre en la luminosa, los italianos "oscuros" son malhablados, gruñones, orgullosos, tercos y bastante vagos, y aquí es donde todos comenten el mismo error: esto no significa que carezcan de virtudes o sentimientos, ¡todo lo contrario! Son sensibles y cariñosos, aunque esconden muy bien tan amables cualidades para protegerse; y, por encima de todo, son leales. Está demostrado que los italianos con este carácter son capaces de dar su vida por aquellos a los que aman._

España no pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro. Definitivamente, Romano podía ser todo lo que quisiera, pero de egoísta no tenía ni un pelo, aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario.

_Claro que, dada su personalidad, no pueden permitirse mostrarse tan vulnerables, así que se esconden bajo una coraza que impiden que nadie vea el diamante en bruto que tienen delante; sin embargo, aquel que tenga la suerte de contar con la confianza de esta clase de personas, se ha ganado un amigo (o algo más) para toda la vida._

_Pero, tal y como he dicho, son rudos con todo el mundo. Es extraño encontrarse con una sola persona que jamás haya sido insultada por uno de estos pequeños demonios. En este caso vamos a ir centrándonos en las nacionalidades de cada persona con la que tratan, porque, aunque parezca ridículo, dependiendo de su lugar de nacimiento, le tratará mejor o peor._

_Para empezar, hablemos de los españoles. ¿Por qué, se preguntará? Por el simple hecho de que son, junto a otros italianos, las personas con las que más puede abrirse un italiano de esta clase. Por supuesto, no se libran completamente de su armadura, pero permiten que el español vea, aunque sea de reojo, la joya de persona que tienen delante. Y, gracias a ello, no tardan mucho tiempo en encandilarlos, hasta el punto que los ibéricos son capaces de soportar su mal carácter con una sonrisa sólo por estar al lado de tan adorables criaturas._

España ya sonreía como un completo bobo, con los ojos brillando llenos de cariño y ternura. No podía estar más de acuerdo con lo escrito por sus amigos, Romano era todo un diamante en bruto que no se dejaba limpiar, o una ostra que protegía con recelo la perla que tiene en su interior, seguramente la más bella y pura de todas.

_Ah, pero un español, mínimamente cercano a estas personas, ya debería saber todo esto y mucho más, por mucho que cueste acercarse a esta clase de gente. Pongamos el caso más extremo, un caso hipotético en el que tuvieran siglos para conocerse; incluso de existir esa posibilidad, el italiano seguiría protegiéndose (su verdadera personalidad, sus miedos, sus inseguridades) a toda costa. Hemos de entender que son personas muy desconfiadas y, normalmente, con una autoestima casi inexistente, y al ser tan sensibles el más mínimo comentario despectivo puede dolerles en lo más hondo, hasta el punto que vuelven a encerrarse en su burbuja particular para intentar reparar sus últimos cachitos de seguridad en ellos mismos. Sin embargo, un español fácilmente puede atravesar ese muro que los protege y hacerlo pedazos, gracias a su cariño y su amabilidad, y hacer que el italiano recupere algo de confianza en sus virtudes, aquellas que siempre esconden sus defectos, incluso para el propio italiano._

_¿Pero qué mueve al español a ser tan amable con él? Recordemos que son una raza orgullosa y terca, por lo que no tardarían en estallar ante semejante temperamento. Sin embargo, también pueden reprimir esos impulsos si saben anteponer sus prioridades, y la curiosidad por conocer más a fondo a personas tan cerradas, la atracción por el misterio y el deseo ambicioso de conseguir que el italiano se abra son suficientes para aplacar su lado más oscuro._

_Y lo consiguen, obstinados como ellos solos, y con ello descubren, aunque sea sólo en momentos puntuales, la naturaleza tímida, protectora y cariñosa de esta gente. Les resulta inevitable cogerles cariño, ¿y quién no podría? Personas amables, leales, cuyo mayor miedo es perder a sus seres queridos, y con dicha personalidad siempre oculta bajo una capa de desconfianza que la aísla del peligro que acarrea el dolor. ¿Quién no querría protegerlos y darles todo el amor y confianza que merecen?_

España frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué…?

Algo sorprendido, se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación, para encontrarse a Francia y Prusia sentados en el pasillo y jugando a las cartas.

− Chicos…

− Oh, _Espagne_, ¿ya has acabado de leerlo? − comentó Francia girándose para mirarlo a la cara. Prusia intentó aprovechar la situación para descubrir si el francés de verdad tenía una buena baza o se estaba marcando un farol.

− No, pero…

− ¿Entonces a qué esperas? Corre, acaba. − Justo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Prusia con la nariz metida entre sus cartas −. ¡Eh, tú! ¿Se puede saber qué haces, tramposo?

El albino volvió rápidamente a su posición inicial.

− ¡El grandioso yo no es ningún tramposo! ¡Sólo estaba llevando a cabo una jugada estratégica!

− Serás…

− ¿Pero por qué lo habéis escrito como si no supiera que estoy enamorado de Romano? − preguntó España con algo de preocupación.

Francia y Prusia cruzaron una mirada desconcertada. Ni siquiera se les había ocurrido que ese inconsciente podía pensar en su "adorable y monísimo Romanito" como algo más que su niño adorado.

− ¿Lo sabías? − preguntó Francia sin ocultar su asombro.

− Bueno… − España se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras baja la cabeza con un aire mucho más tímido y avergonzado −. Yo siempre he querido muchísimo a Romano, más que a nadie, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a gustarme en algún momento de esa forma. La verdad es que, cuando noté que lo estaba empezando a mirar con otros ojos, me asusté mucho, y me ha llevado muchos años aceptar esto que siento. Es decir, hace siglos llegué a verlo como a un hijo, y que ahora piense en él de otro modo… es asqueroso, ¿verdad? Y a simple vista parece antinatural y horrible, pero… no sé, ahora que lo he analizado bien y le ha dado varias vueltas, lo veo como lo más sencillo y lógico del mundo.

Francia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa paternal se expandiera por su rostro. Se levantó, bastante sensible después de oír la declaración de su amigo, y no dudó en darle un abrazo.

− _Chéri_, ¿cómo vamos a creer que lo que sientes es asqueroso? El amor es el sentimiento más bonito que hay, y siempre será así, sea quien sea el foco de ese sentimiento −. Se separó de él para sujetarlo por los hombros y así poder mirarse a los ojos −. Tu amor por Romano nos quedó claro hace siglos, así que tampoco será una sorpresa que ahora reconozcas que estás loco por él. Incluso hace unos años pensamos en hacer una porra para ver cuánto tardarías en declararte, pero al final optamos por abandonar la idea, ya que como naciones bien podrías tardar meses o décadas. − Se encogió de hombros, pero el español, avergonzado por verse tan evidente, volvió a sonreír tímidamente mientras un rubor se expandía por sus mejillas −. Ah, no puedo esperar a que te declares de una vez y…

− ¿¡Eeeeh!? − exclamó España, echándose hacia atrás por el espanto y casi arrastrando a Francia con él, afortunadamente el rubio se soltó a tiempo y pudo apreciar la cara de trauma que se le estaba quedando al ojiverde −. ¡No digas tonterías! Romano no puede enterarse de esto. Nunca, JAMÁS. Os lo suplico. − Tal y como decía, su rostro no tardó en transformarse en el de un niño a punto de echarse a llorar mientras su tono de voz se volvía extremadamente suave y ahogado.

− ¿P-pero por qué? − preguntó el francés.

Prusia, ahora que ya se había aprendido las cartas con las que jugaba Francia y había cambiado las suyas para tener una victoria asegurada, estaba aburrido, demasiado aburrido, lo suficiente como para prestar atención a esa conversación.

− Eso, _Spanien_, ¿por qué no quieres que el chaval lo sepa?

− ¿Ves? Si incluso Prusia me apoya, ¿qué problema hay?

España se quedó mirándolos como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

− ¿P-pero os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Romano me odiaría si le dijera algo así! Le daría asco y me apartaría de su lado para siempre, ¿cómo no podéis verlo? Para mí, lo que siento es lo más natural del mundo, pero nadie más puede verlo de esa forma, para el resto es algo enfermo y nauseabundo, y Romano es el primero que lo pensaría. Y yo no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, no soy nada sin él.

Prusia resopló ante semejante cursilada, y se levantó sólo para ir a buscar un vaso de agua, pues notaba la boca pastosa. Mientras tanto, Francia miraba sorprendido a su viejo amigo. Le costaba creer que España, habiendo sido siempre todo un casanova, le costara tanto interpretar los sentimientos de Romano. Puede que le fuera casi imposible leer la atmósfera y darse cuenta de las intenciones ajenas, pero en el tema del amor y la seducción siempre era el primero en descubrir si alguien estaba interesado en él o no. ¿Entonces por qué se autosaboteaba? ¿Acaso…?

− _Mon Dieu_, _Espagne_, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Tan enamorado estás, que no confías en tu intuición? − Dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula, que sólo logró que el español se sintiera cada vez más incómodo y avergonzado −. ¿Tanto miedo tienes al rechazo que no te atreves siquiera a ver si Romano te corresponde o no?

− No es eso, es que sé que Romano me va a rechazar haga lo que haga, así que no vale la pena…

− ¡El amor siempre vale la pena! Ala, corre al ordenador y termina de leer lo que hemos escrito.

− ¿Para qué?

− Para que te des cuenta de que Romano te quiere mucho más de lo que te imaginas. ¡Y no salgas de allí sin haberlo leído!

− Pero…

Antes de poder terminar su respuesta, volvía a estar encerrado en la habitación del prusiano. Molesto y algo asustado por verse sin vía de escape, empezó a aporrear la puerta, sin resultado.

− ¡Sacadme de aquí!

− Vaya, _Prusse_, ¿tú oyes algo?

− ¿No es esa la voz de España? − respondió el albino, que probablemente acababa de volver de la cocina.

− ¡Prusia, por favor, ábreme la puerta!

− Nah, tío, Francia me está diciendo que no con la cabeza, así que… se siente.

− ¡Prusiaaa! − volvió a sollozar, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer, Francia, junto con la desvergüenza, había heredado la cabezonería del Imperio Romano.

Derrotado, empezó a analizar la situación. Era evidente que Francia no le dejaría salir de allí por las buenas, así que sólo le quedaban dos alternativas: dedicarse a revolotear por la habitación (con suerte, Prusia habría variado su selección de "revistas de disfrute masculino"), o leer cosas sobre Romano que probablemente sólo servirían para deprimirlo más. Si ya sabía que Romano no le correspondía, ¿por qué restregárselo por la cara? ¿Tan crueles eran sus amigos?

No tardó en recordar que la respuesta era "sí".

Cinco minutos después ya había revuelto todo el cuarto de Prusia y no, no había encontrado nada que le agradara a la vista, así que decidió rendirse y volver a sentarse frente a la pantalla, esperando que todo pasara rápido.

_El problema para descubrir los sentimientos de estos italianos es que los ocultan muy bien bajo esa capa de rudeza y antipatía. Sin embargo, como ya sabemos, en el fondo son un pedazo de pan, y ese lado más tierno y amable sale a la luz de vez en cuando. Empecemos comprobando si el italiano le aprecia o le odia. Ya que no hay una gran diferencia entre su trato hacia aquellos a los que quiere y a los que no, debemos fijarnos en los pequeños detalles._

España dudó si seguir leyendo ese trozo o no. Al fin y al cabo, el ya sabía que Romano lo apreciaba, se llevaban bien y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Y no sólo eso, tenían una larga historia juntos a sus espaldas, donde tanto Romano como España habían mostrado desde su lado más vulnerable al más sanguinario. Se conocían muy bien, demasiado bien, y eso había creado un vínculo más fuerte que la amistad entre ambos, único e inquebrantable. Y ese vínculo había derivado en amor para el español, mientras que todavía no tenía claro el significado que tenía para el italiano, sólo sabía que era imposible que tuviera un sentido amoroso.

En fin, de lo que no le cabía duda era de que Romano lo quería, así que decidió saltarse ese paso.

_Bien, ahora sabemos que el italiano lo aprecia, ¿pero hasta donde llega ese cariño? Debemos tener en cuenta que estos italianos, al ser tan sensibles y solitarios, se aferran con garras y dientes a aquellos a los que aman, por lo que son celosos, protectores y, aunque no les guste, dependientes, ya que, como es tan cerrado su círculo de seres queridos, los necesitan junto a ellos. Para comprobar hasta dónde llega su cariño hacia usted, debemos comprobar su grado de dependencia y en qué es dependiente._

España se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar completamente apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, pensativo. ¿Dependencia? ¿En qué sentido? Es decir, ¿preguntaba hasta dónde lo necesitaba Romano? En realidad, era una pregunta difícil, ya que Romano nunca permitía que nadie lo viera cercano a otros. Siempre intentaba mantenerse distante, evitando que nadie notara que tenía personas a las que quería… pero era imposible que en algún momento no saliera esa información a la luz. Como cada vez que lo llamaba para pedirle protección, o para exigirle que le rescatara, o simplemente porque se sentía solo y buscaba excusas para poder verse. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Romano era tan adorable…

Pero Romano podía vivir perfectamente sin él, de todos modos, no en vano se había independizado y convertido en nación. Era extraño, era como si dependiera completamente de España, y por otro lado era independiente en todos los aspectos. No estaba seguro de si aquello tenía sentido, pero era así como lo pensaba y sentía. Como ocurría con él, España podía pasarse siglos sin ver a Romano y sobrevivir, pero lo necesitaba a su lado si quería que el Sol siguiera brillando sobre su tierra.

_Es posible que pienses que ocurren los dos casos extremos: es dependiente de usted, y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Lo necesita para todo y para nada. No parece que tenga sentido, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo es lo que ocurre. Esto indica que el italiano lo necesita, pero al mismo tiempo lo respeta, a usted, a su espacio, y acepta que tiene una vida aparte de él, al igual que ocurre con el propio italiano. Puede sonar como algo trivial, pero recuerde que estas personas son en extremo celosas; que acepten que no les pertenece completamente indica un gran grado de cariño y confianza. Puede considerarse muy afortunado._

España no podía contener la sonrisa boba que volvía a apoderarse de su rostro. Era increíble que sus amigos hubieran acertado sus pensamientos tan exactamente y que dijeran cosas tan bonitas sobre su querido Romano. Definitivamente se creía afortunado, y en gran medida, por formar parte de la vida del italiano, sobre todo ahora que veía lo importante para él.

_Este sentimiento puede acarrear desde la más pura amistad hasta el amor más intenso, y aquí es donde debemos tener mucho cuidado, ya que, por increíble que parezca, se muestran más bruscos con aquellos que despiertan en ellos un sentimiento amoroso. Pero empecemos por el principio. Al haber tanta confianza, notará que hay una diferencia abismal entre el trato que tiene hacia usted y el que tiene hacia el resto, aunque a simple vista no se aprecie. Si está con usted a solas, se mostrará más relajado, lo que hace que se suelte de una forma que pocas personas tienen el placer de disfrutar. Este italiano, que normalmente siempre frunce el ceño y gruñe maldiciones cuando habla, a su lado tendrá un semblante más relajado, su voz se suavizará un poco, incluso podrá tener el lujo de bromear con él y verlo sonreír. Si no lo ha notado hasta ahora, lo empezará a ver en cuanto se cruce con él, así que no se preocupe si se siente perdido o perplejo._

España asentía conforme leía, acorde con todo lo que habían escrito. Sentía lástima de aquellas naciones que se habían ganado el odio, a veces irracional, de Romano. No tenían ni idea de la joya de muchacho se habían perdido, y tal vez era mejor así. Era un sentimiento bastante egoísta, y de verdad le gustaría que Romano se llevara mejor con las otras naciones, pero su lado más posesivo deseaba que el italiano sólo lo necesitara a él.

− Ah… ya empiezo otra vez a pensar cosas raras… − se lamentó pasándose una mano por la cara. Debería volver a centrarse en la lectura y olvidar aquellos pensamientos con tintes oscuros.

_Pero no siempre se muestra así, ¿verdad? A veces parece encontrarse en completa tensión, sin razón aparente, con un sonrojo de origen desconocido en las mejillas, y usted teme dar un paso en falso, despertar su ira. Qué extraño, ¿no le parece? Si son buenos amigos, ambos confían plenamente en el otro, ¿por qué mostrarse de repente tan nervioso y susceptible? Y sobre todo ocurre cuando ambos se encuentran solas, o más bien se incrementa, ya que ahora el más mínimo comentario suyo hace que pegue respingos asustados, y el contacto con usted provoca un enrojecimiento más violento de su piel. ¿Por qué será? No tiene ningún sentido._

Ahora el español se sentía dividido. Una parte de él veía hacia dónde querían ir a parar ese apartado y no quería verlo, no quería crearse falsas esperanzas; pero el otro lado no podía negar que Romano no se había comportado de esa forma con él en más de una ocasión. Asustado, nervioso, ansioso e ilusionado a partes iguales, leyó con los ojos como platos la continuación.

_O sí tiene sentido, si usted despierta sentimientos amorosos en el italiano. Por favor, no se altere o se asuste, ya que puede parecer repentino y alocado, pero en realidad tiene una perfecta explicación. Los italianos de esta clase son cobardes e inseguros, por lo que suelen ignorar sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo, pero eso no implica que no los sientan; todo lo contrario, su sensibilidad nata los hace cada vez más intensos y profundos. Sin embargo, siendo también desconfiados, necesitan conocer muy bien a esa persona, y que esa persona los conozca a fondo, para poder desarrollar sentimientos tan hermosos y dolorosos. De ahí que no sea extraño que el italiano se enamore de algún amigo suyo, ya que son de los pocos afortunados que tienen el lujo de contar con su confianza y cariño, y al mismo tiempo el italiano ha podido descubrir su personalidad, sus puntos fuertes y sus flaquezas, y ese conocimiento absoluto mutuo es lo que acaba decidiendo si el corazón del italiano seguirá perteneciendo a su legítimo dueño o se buscará a uno nuevo._

_Y, como acabamos de comprobar, podemos decir, ¡felicidades! Usted es el poseedor de un lindo y temeroso corazón italiano, que necesita su amor y su atención, su cariño y su protección, para poder sentir que el riesgo ha valido la pena y que el amor no es un sentimiento mediocre que no lleva a nada, sino que es tan intenso y poderoso que mueve masas, que transforma las personalidades de la gente, que puede hacer que personas mueran sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, y que es el único que puede darte alas, que es capaz de elevarte a las nubes y hacerte sentir en la más absoluta gloria._

España se echó hacia atrás de nuevo y dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un jadeo. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, se negaba a creerlo. Era imposible que Romano lo amara, no de esa forma.

Volvió a levantarse de golpe, esperando no tener que volver nunca a esa habitación, y sin importarle lo que pudiera ocurrir al otro lado de la puerta, la abrió de un fuerte empujón.

− ¡_Mon Dieeeeu_! − exclamó Francia en cuanto notó que la puerta, donde estaba apoyado para impedir que España huyera, se le venía encima y acabó tirado en el suelo del pasillo. Lo siguiente que oyó fueron las carcajadas estruendosas del albino al verlo caer de forma tan patética.

A pesar de lo alterado que estaba, España no pudo evitar sentirse confundido ante la visión de un Francia desparramado en el suelo, con el culo en pompa, mientras Prusia se reía y le sacaba fotos con el móvil.

− _Spanien_, ¡te debo la vida! ¡Esto va directo al Hetabook!

− ¿_Espagne_? − murmuró Francia a duras penas, intentando girarse para encarar al español −. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te lo has leído ya todo?

Y entonces España recordó que no había abierto la puerta para convertir a su amigo en el hazmerreír de Internet, sino para cantarle las cuarenta por decir semejantes barbaridades.

− ¿Pero cómo se os ocurre escribir que Romano está enamorado de mí? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¿Habéis comido algo que ha preparado Inglaterra, u os habéis fumado las hierbas de Holanda, o…?

− ¡Shh, calma! − le pidió el rubio −. Es que no puedo creerlo, España, siempre he sabido que eras lento, pero es que aquí estás ciego; más que eso, te estás poniendo tú mismo las vendas. ¿Tan descabellado te parece que Romano pueda estar enamorado de ti? ¿Tan estúpido y loco crees que es, cuando tú mismo bebes los vientos por él?

− Pero es que…

− ¡"Pero es que" nada! Yo siempre te he creído alguien que lucha por sus ambiciones y no para hasta que lo consigue, ¿dónde está el España que cogía el toro por los cuernos? ¿Por qué tengo delante a uno asustado y débil?

Debemos aclarar que Prusia llevaba un buen rato aburrido, ya que ver a sus amigos discutir era el pan de cada día, así que ahora sólo estaba explorando las fascinantes y múltiples aplicaciones de su teléfono móvil.

− Francia, no empieces… − se quejó España, empezando a mosquearse. ¡Él sí era de armas tomar! Pero Romano era demasiado preciado para él, no quería tomar ni el más mínimo riesgo de perder al italiano, no podía permitírselo.

− Sí empiezo, porque te lo estás buscando. El España que yo conocía es directo y claro con sus sentimientos, siempre va con la verdad por delante, y por eso no duda en decirle a alguien lo mucho que lo quiere o aprecia; tampoco duda en demostrar su desprecio, aunque son raros los casos. Además, sabiendo lo mucho que le importas a Romano, ¿de verdad crees que el chaval sería tan tonto como para repudiarte? El tonto lo eres tú, y nadie más.

El castaño frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, pero Francia consiguió lo que quería: llamas de determinación prendían fuego a los ojos esmeralda del español. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo y de que España jugara bien sus cartas para conseguir una declaración de amor de Romano, aquella que lo convencería completamente de sus sentimientos.

Y de repente el semblante de su amigo se relajó, y una sonrisa amable y calmada habría sido lo más destacado de su rostro si no fuera porque su mirada había ganado casi el doble de intensidad. Definitivamente había ganado, y el español acababa de cederle la victoria.

− Tienes razón, Francia, ahora mismo iré a Italia a hablar con él. Incluso si me rechaza, no seré capaz de separarme de él.

− Ya verás como no lo hace, _mon amour_.

Prusia levantó la mirada de la pantalla, oyendo a medias la despedida. Sin embargo, por las sonrisas de ambos supuso que se habían salido con la suya, así que dejó escapar una risotada.

− ¡Venga, _Spanien_, tírate a ese italiano de una vez por todas! ¡Seguro que lleva años deseándolo! ¡Kesesese!

Antes de poder replicar, España vio cómo Francia le pegaba un fuerte capón al albino por obsceno. Sin embargo, el español no se dejó amedrentar por los comentarios y salió rumbo al sur de Italia, con las ideas claras y un objetivo fijo en su cabeza.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa del italiano, su determinación, en lugar de haber descendido para dar lugar a las dudas, se mantenía firme y segura. Romano y él eran muy buenos amigos, prácticamente inseparables, e incluso en el caso de que le repulieran los sentimientos de España no duraría mucho tiempo distanciándose de él. Era triste recordarlo, pero Romano apenas tenía amigos aparte de él, su hermano y Bélgica, así que acabaría regresando a su lado. Además, evidentemente, era estúpido abandonar una amistad de siglos de duración por ese motivo. Francia le había dado razones de mayor peso para odiarlo, al igual que él al francés, y seguían siendo uña y carne; ¿por qué tendría que ser distinto con Romano? Debía recordarlo, porque no podía caer en la trampa de la inseguridad y el miedo, sólo por sospechas que le hacían olvidar la bondad que el italiano tanto se esforzaba por encerrar en su interior.

− ¿España? − preguntó el italiano cuando abrió la puerta −. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?

− ¡Venga ya! ¿Acaso necesito motivos para venir a visitarte?

− Si no fuera así, no te preguntaría − respondió aburrido, como si fuera evidente.

La sonrisa de España se amplió, acostumbrado ya a ese trato.

− Pues tenía ganas de venir a verte, hace mucho que no nos vemos y te echo de menos.

Romano pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta, y luego frunció el ceño levemente para darse la vuelta y entrar, dejando la puerta abierta como una invitación a pasar. No podía permitir que España notara que el corazón le había dado un vuelco al oír esa declaración tan inocente o que la sangre estaba luchando contra el autocontrol italiano para apoderarse de su rostro. Siempre había tenido una facilidad insólita para sonrojarse, pero después de tantos años había conseguido algo de control sobre su cuerpo.

Intentando fingir que se sentía molesto, se lanzó al sofá y esperó a que España se sentara a su lado para empezar con los reproches.

− ¿Sabes? Tal vez no tendrías que echarme de menos si _cierta persona_ no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada las últimas semanas − protestó, recordando sus vanos intentos para contactar con él.

− Es que estaba ocupado, la verdad, si ya sabes que lo que más me gusta es estar contigo. − Otra vez, el corazón del italiano quiso saltarse un latido. A este paso le daría un infarto por culpa de España, pero lo conocía y no había forma de pararle los pies. Llevaba soportando un corazón defectuoso, que saltaba al mínimo cumplido del español, desde que era niño, aunque en las últimas décadas parecía haberse estropeado todavía más. ¡Se suponía que estaba acostumbrado al peloteo de España!

− Ya, claro − comentó con desdén.

− ¡Que es verdad! Holanda no para de plantar maría en mi casa, y mi jefe está siempre echándome la bronca por no conseguir que pare, pero Holanda no quiere escuchar y me lanza macetas − se lamentó de forma infantil. Muchas naciones creían que ése era el estado natural del español, pero Romano lo conocía y, o quería quitarle hierro al asunto, o estaba muy nervioso. Se preguntaba quién había sido el loco que le había dado azúcar a ese hiperactivo.

− Y has estado semanas acosando a Holanda para que pare con sus "negocios internacionales", ¿no? − comentó con sarcasmo, exagerándolo bastante para no tener que explicárselo a España.

− Sí… digo, ¡no! Claro que no, mi cabeza no soportaría tanto golpe, acabaría volviéndome tonto. − Se echó a reír, provocándole un resoplido a Romano −. También he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Francia y Prusia, parece mentira pero se echan mucho de menos sus locuras, ¿sabes? Incluso nuestras discusiones, o que nos persiga Hungría con sartenes, o…

Mientras España divagaba sobre las hilarantes y dolorosas aventuras que vivía con sus amigos, Romano había fruncido el ceño y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo que la rabia y los celos bullían en su interior. No podía creer que España hubiera ido sólo para restregarle lo bien que se lo pasaba sin él, con los brutos pervertidos de Francia y Prusia. Odiaba la idea de que España pudiera pasar un buen rato sin él; aunque supiera que era algo lógico y natural y que España era amistoso incluso con las piedras, no soportaba que ese idiota viniera a comentarle su abundante vida social y lo divertido que era no estar con él.

− Joder, ¿quieres callarte de una vez? − explotó, con la cara roja y temblando de ira −. ¡No soporto oírte hablar!

España se quedó mudo después del estallido, y ese instante de silencio le sirvió para recordar el motivo de su visita. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su querido Romano que olvidaba todo lo que había hecho antes de encontrarse con él. Era impresionante el efecto que tenía ese chiquillo sobre su mente y su cuerpo.

− Es que… Roma, he venido para decirte una cosa muy importante…

Aunque la tensión se mantenía en los músculos de Romano, la curiosidad lo invadió. Se preguntaba qué debía ser aquello que conseguía que España se volviera tan tímido de golpe.

− Como sea una gilipollez te ganas un cabezazo − le advirtió.

España volvió a esbozar una sonrisita y se acercó un poco más a Romano, empezando a inclinarse hacia él.

− Entonces espero que no te parezca tonto, para mí es de suma importancia que lo sepas − confesó con un tono un poco más intenso, lo suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del italiano.

Con miedo, Romano empezó a hacerse consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba. Puede que España no lo pudiera notar, pero la atmósfera se había vuelto pesada y llena de tensión, y había algo distinto; aunque estuviera llena de incertidumbre, advirtiendo que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar, Romano nunca antes había sentido tantos nervios como ahora. Su corazón había empezado a palpitar con fuerza y mucho más rápido, provocando que su respiración se acelerara y que el sonrojo provocado por el enfado no desapareciera, aunque lo mantuviera una sensación completamente opuesta.

Entonces entendió, pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo. Aquello que no sabía leer en los ojos de España, aquello tan intenso y reprimido que empezaba a manifestarse en su mirada… ¿Acaso estaba viendo deseo?

− Verás, yo he venido para decirte… − se cortó, con el corazón en la garganta gracias a los nervios. Por si fuera poco, la expresión llena de asombro, sin un rastro de rechazo, que dominaba el rostro de Romano era suficiente para dejarlo sin respiración. Era tan absurdamente deseable… − quería decirte que yo… − se sentía punto de echarse a temblar; a pesar de las incontables ocasiones en las que había estado en esa situación, nunca se había sentido tan primerizo. Levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla enrojecida de Romano mientras sonreía con ternura, aunque su propio sonrojo y su respiración agitada debían hacer que se viera ridículo − te… − bastó con cruzarse de nuevo con la mirada del italiano para decidirse − te amo, Romano.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que el del rulo despertara del trance. Nervioso, aterrado y sobre todo furioso, le pegó un fuerte empujón para quitárselo de encima, tirándolo del sofá en el proceso, mientras hacía esfuerzos inhumanos por calmar su respiración.

− ¿¡S-se puede saber qué cojones te pasa!? − exclamó señalando acusadoramente al español.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir y soltarme semejante trola? ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!? Apuesto a que esos gilipollas de tus amigos te han convencido para jugar conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡Vete a la mierda!

A España le tomó un momento procesar la información, lo justo para que Romano intentara escapar a algún lugar donde el ojiverde no pudiera alcanzarlo, pero sus neuronas hicieron contacto antes de conseguirlo.

− ¡Roma, espera! ¿Por qué dices eso? − exclamó agarrándolo del brazo.

− ¿A ti que te parece? − respondió con el odio destilando en su voz, aunque las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Se sentía patético por estar a punto de llorar por un bastardo al que no le importaba lo más mínimo −. Qué divertido debe ser para vosotros jugar con otras naciones, panda de cabrones. ¿Hasta cuando ibas a seguir con esa farsa?

− No es ninguna farsa, te lo juro. Roma, te amo, más que a nada, llevo años enamorado de ti, intentando decidirme si confesarme o no, ¡tienes que creerme!

− ¡Sí, claro, y también tengo que creerme que las vacas vuelan! Seguro que ha sido cosa del franchute ese de mierda, tiene un estúpido don para leer lo que siente la gente − siguió lamentándose Romano, incapaz de medir sus palabras −. Habrá pensado que es muy gracioso humillar a Romano, aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de su amigo para poder reírse de él a gusto…

Pero España no le dejó seguir revolcándose en la autocompasión. Lo agarró de la cabeza, obligándole a encararlo, y le plantó un beso en los labios. Aunque España se había ganado con creces el mote de "país de la pasión", esta vez intentó tomárselo con calma, regalándole al italiano un beso lento y dulce en el que intentaba transmitirle todo lo que sentía hacia él.

En contraste con el rostro relajado del español, Romano estaba a punto de ceder ante el pánico. España de verdad lo estaba besando, a él, al antipático al que nadie quería, a la mitad inútil de Italia. Se quedó paralizado, sin saber cómo responder. Siempre creyó que ese momento nunca saldría de su cabeza, y llevaba tanto tiempo ansiándolo que ni siquiera podía reaccionar.

Y España se separó de él demasiado pronto para su gusto, y le miraba con infinito cariño cuando decidió apoyar su frente contra la del italiano.

− Romano, te quiero, te adoro, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y todos los que existan. No sé si me correspondes o no, y de verdad espero que sí, pero si no es así lo comprenderé y lo aceptaré, aunque con ello me destroces el alma. Sólo quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mí, pero estabas tan empeñado en que te mentía que he tenido que tomar medidas más drásticas. − Rió un poco, pensando que ésa debía ser una de las declaraciones de amor más raras que había pronunciado nunca.

Pero para Romano era más que suficiente. Completamente anonadado, se echó un poco hacia atrás para pegarle un cabezazo.

− ¡Serás idiota! − gritó, pero antes de que España pudiera replicar el italiano lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus brazos −. Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, no sabes cuánto…

España volvió a reír con suavidad.

− ¿Eso es un "sí"?

− Eso es un "estás jodido, bastardo" − replicó −, porque lo llevas claro como pienses que voy a dejarte escapar.

El español le dio un beso en el cuello, el único lugar al que alcanzaba dada la cercanía entre ambos.

− Entonces somos dos − respondió sonriendo contra su piel −. Te amo, Roma.

− Serás idiota… Yo también te amo, _Spagna_.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dos europeos espiaban a la pareja desde una de las ventanas, atentos a cualquier movimiento de ambos, por si acaso tenían que salir corriendo o buscar la ventana de otra habitación.

− _Frankreich_, no sé yo si esto es una buena idea… − susurró el albino, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no alzar la voz.

− Eres tú el que ha querido apostar veinte euros a que estos dos se acostaban la primera noche, _Prusse_ − respondió el francés con el mismo tono −. Como no estemos atentos, España se puede pasar meses siguiendo a Romano como un perro faldero y lo perderemos completamente de vista.

Prusia le miró con escepticismo.

− Tú lo que quieres es verlos en pleno asunto, ¿verdad?

− Pero qué cosas dices, _chéri_, como si yo fuera capaz de una cosa así − fingió ofenderse. No iba a negar que la curiosidad le podía, pero motivos de fuerza mayor lo obligaban a acosar a la pareja.

Desde luego, no fue una idea ofrecerse como "yaoi-cámara" para salvar su vida de las manos de Hungría.

* * *

Y... final tonto, porque nunca se me han dado bien los finales ^^U Me da la sensación de que me han salido algo OoC... bueno, eso ya juzgadlo vosotros.

Y decid lo que queráis, pero creo que está claro que la estrella de este fic ha sido Prusia. Creo que ha sido el que más me ha gustado escribir, es taaaan awesome X3

En fin, ¡reviews!

Mirlo: Oooh, ¡muchas gracias! No sé cómo agradecerlo, en serio, para ser mi primer gerita ha tenido un recibimiento tan cálido :'D Me alegro de no haber hecho un desastre con el primer capítulo, ahora os tocará juzgar este ^^U

lucino love varg: ¡Muchísimas gracias! :D Hay que reconocerlo, eso le salió del alma al chaval, si es que Italia es un sol (fijo que él era el Sol de los Teletubbies XD)

Ejem, debería decir una cosa. Creo que nunca dejo claro lo muy agradecida que estoy por todo vuestro apoyo, sea mediante un review, darle a follow o a fav, o simplemente leyendo, y debo decirlo, si pudiera os haría un altar a cada uno de vosotros. Ya que soy el colmo de la indecisión y la timidez, si no fuera por que sois tan amables creo que nunca me habría atrevido a publicar nada, o al menos no de forma tan regular como hago ahora (a pesar de que la inspiración nunca esté de mi parte -.-). De verdad que os lo agradezco muchísimo :'D

Hm, creo que esto parece peloteo para que seáis majos con los review -.-U Pero no, todo lo contrario, sed crueles si os veis con ganas, de verdad. No os cortéis lo más mínimo.

En fin, me repito como un loro, ¡pero gracias otra vez por todo vuestro apoyo!

Como siempre, besos~


End file.
